banjokazooiefandomcom-20200223-history
Glitches
The Banjo-Kazooie series has many glitches found by game players everywhere. Banjo-Kazooie and Banjo-Tooie have been segmented into levels for ease of access. Anything which links to a YouTube video has been done so because the description of the video provides enough information about the glitch. Banjo-Kazooie Generic *Reverse Bee Adventure (Indented Glitches below use Reverse Bee Adventure) **Ice Key without Cheats on N64 **Roam Clanker's Cavern as the Bee **Enter Bubblegloop Swamp without paying Jiggies **Enter the Sphinx as the Bee **Roam Rusty Bucket Bay's Engine Room as the Bee **Collect Bubblegloop Swamp Witch Switch Jiggy without hitting the Witch Switch (as the Bee) **Collect Gobi's Valley Witch Switch Jiggy without hitting the Witch Switch (as the Bee) **Enter Stop 'n' Swap Room in Gobi's Valley without Cheats (as the Bee) *Death Cutscene Skip *Quick Dive *Delayed Jiggy Jig *Double Death *Transfer Timers *Live with zero health Spiral Mountain *Bottles Skip Gruntilda's Lair *Gruntling Speed Glitch *Chump Glitch *Door of Grunty Skip **Set-Up *Beak Bomb Clip in Gruntilda's Lair *350/450 Note Door Skip *640 Note Door Skip *Collect Bubblegoop Swamp Witch Switch Jiggy without hitting the Witch Switch (as Banjo) *Collect Gobi's Valley Witch Switch Jiggy without hitting the Witch Switch (as Banjo) *Swim in Air *640 Note Door Opening Cutscene Skip Mumbo's Mountain *Climb the Termite Hill and Mountain as Banjo Treasure Trove Cove *Crash the Game with a Yum-Yum *Kill Nipper Quickly *Tilted Model Glitch *Treasure Trove Cove Stair Clip Clanker's Cavern *Enter Clanker without Raising Him Bubblegloop Swamp *Hut Notes as Banjo Gobi's Valley *Enter Sphinx Early *Enter Rubee's Pyramid without Beak Bomb *King Sandybutt's Tomb Cutscene Skip *Gobi Clip *Enter Stop 'n' Swap Room in Gobi's Valley without Cheats (as Banjo) Freezeezy Peak *Collect Wozza's Cave Empty Honeycomb as Banjo *Frozen Wozza *Collect Extra Honeycomb in Sir Slush without killing him *Easy Twinkly Munchers Jiggy Mad Monster Mansion *Nappa Jiggy Jig Skip *Walk underwater in Well Rusty Bucket Bay *Propeller Jiggy without Engine Room *Drown on Land *Walk underwater in Rusty Bucket Bay *Boss Boom Box Quick Kill *Unbeatable Boss Boom Box *Reset Engine Room Propeller Timer Click Clock Wood *Enter Gnawty's House in Spring Glitch Grunty's Furnace Fun *Use moves on Furnace Fun Board *Furnace Fun Tile Skip *Furnace Fun and Credits Skip *Refill Health in Furnace Fun without Restarting Final Battle *Fog Float in the Final Battle *Double Hit in Phase 3 of Final Battle Banjo-Tooie Generic *Pack Jump *Shoe Glitch *Drown in Air *Delete Glowbos *Tilted Model *Egg Barge *Hybrid Banjo-Kazooie *Chuffy Warp Spiral Mountain / Gruntilda's Lair *Cheato's Music Glitch *Roysten Cutscene Skip *Klungo Cutscene Skip Isle O' Hags *Gruntling Death Glitch *Cauldron Keep Early *Solve Jiggywiggy's Challenges whilst dead *Cliff Top Jinjo Early *Fire Switch Cutscene Skip Mayahem Temple *Bloatazin and the Relic Glitch *Out of Bounds with Dragunda *Sput Sput Stagnation Glitter Gulch Mine *Generator Cavern Jiggy Early (Method 1) *Generator Cavern Jiggy Early (Method 2) *Springy-Step Shoes Jiggy without Springy-Step Shoes *Floating Kazooie (On Top of invisible Chuffy Barrier) *Witchyworld Early *Levitate as Detonator *Jailed Jinjo Early *Free Canary Mary with Clockwork Kazooie Eggs *Free Canary Mary Cutscene Skip Witchyworld *Grip Grab Glitch *Wrong Warping with the Saucer o' Peril **Warp to the Final Battle Early *Quick Train Switch *Top of Bouncy Castle without Shock Pad *Out of Bounds with Glide *Quick Haunted Cavern Cheato Page *Enter Inferno without Van *Cactus of Strength Jinjo without Grip Grab *Smuggle Fries with Train Jolly Roger's Lagoon *Darkened Sky Glitch *Walking the Walls Glitch *Undead Banjo Glitch *Walk Underwater Glitch *Lord Woo Fak Fak Early Terrydactyland *Fall through the Level Glitch *Warp to Grunty's Lair from Terrydactyland *Jinjo Cage Cutscene Skip *Top of the Mountain Early (Method 1) *Top of the Mountain Early (Method 2) *Treble Clef without breaking boulder *Free dinosaur mid-air *T-Rex Code Skip *Oogle Boogle Cave without Daddy T-Rex *Terrydactyland Early Grunty Industries *Out of the Mirror Glitch *Early Roof Access *Weldar Cheato Page Early *Hailfire Peaks Early (Method 1) *Bypass Large Fan *Enter Toxic Water as Kazooie *Enter Toxic Water as Banjo-Kazooie *Toxic Waste Disposal Switch from Grunty Industries *Crash the Game with Weldar *Enter Grunty Industries (Inside) without the Train *Open Elevator Doors Early *Quality Control Early *Oil Drill Jiggy (Hailfire Peaks) Early *Toxic Waste Raising Skip *Floor 2 Cheato Page from Inside *Floor 5 Jiggy and Jinjo from 1 room *Floor 5 Jiggy and Jinjo from other room *Claw Clamber Jinjo without Claw Clamber Boots (Outside) Hailfire Peaks *Bear fish glitch *Mega-Glowbo without Ice Key *Hailfire Peaks Early (Method 2) *Ice Train Station Jiggy Early (Method 1) *Ice Train Station Jiggy Early (Method 2) *Stomping Plains Jiggy Early *Split-Up Gate Jiggy Early *Softlock the Game with Clockwork Kazooie Eggs *Boggy's Fish Early *Banjo Duplication Cloud Cuckooland *Beat Mr. Fit's High Jump without Springy-Step Shoes *Beat Mr. Fit's Foot Race in an odd fashion *Confuse Mr. Fit *Cheese Wedge Jiggy with Banjo-Kazooie *Early Superstash Jiggy *Jelly Castle Jiggy with Bee *Jelly Castle Jiggy with Beak Bomb *Crash the Game with George Ice Cube Cauldron Keep *Out of Bounds Hag 1 Battle *Crash the Game with frozen enemies Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge *Map Scrolling Glitch Banjo-Kazooie (Xbox Live Arcade) *Bottles' Bonus Note Glitch Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts *Trolley Flying Glitch *Banjo Land Glitter Gulch lamps *Grenade Turret Trick *Stop the Gear Glitch *Clanker Freeze Glitch *Holding an Item while driving Glitch *Inflated Balloon Glitch *